Objectives: To evaluate new anti-cancer chemotherapeutic compounds in relation to: (a) Clinical pharmacology (b) Activity as therapeutic agent (c) therapeutic effctiveness in patient care. To develop methodology of cooperative clinical trials and pharmacological studies. To facilitate the application of current and new knowledge gained through research to the care of cancer patients. Method: (1) Preliminary human pharmacology and toxicology studies and phase I, II and III clinical trials of new and old anti-cancer drugs. (2) Clinical laboratory studies, human pharmacological studies, biostatistical evaluations performed on all clinical trials. (3) Study methodology of statistical design in colloborative clinical trials in human cancer. (4) Development of carefully controlled cooperative clinical trials in order to recommend changes in accepted therapy of all types of cancer. (5) Studies of drug combinations or combinations of surgery, x-ray, immunotherapy and chemotherapy of hematological malignancies of solid tumors. (6) To participate in the education and training of medical students, house staff, physicians, nurses and ancillary personnel so that there will be rapid application of new and current knowledge gained through clinical research to the day to day care of the cancer patient.